Sentimientos, Placer y Verdad
by raquesofi
Summary: Pasión y Sentimientos son una buena combinación, pero para Fate Testarossa Hallaown no sera sino una dura y cruel confrontación contra una verdad que se ha convertido en su mayor mentira...Que te espera en un mundo diferente al tuyo?, esa pregunta...es la base de mi existencia.


**Hola esta es mi primera historia así que me gustaría que me dejaran sus reviews y recomendaciones**

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRYCAL NANOHA NO ME PERTENECE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES...**

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS, PLACER Y VERDAD.**

"FATE POV"

El sentido de las palabras se pierde en lo que siento, en lo que vivo en este momento. Un dolor atraviesa mi pecho, mis ojos ya sienten dolor cuando se juntan con el aire, es imposible mantenerlos abiertos.

Siento mis piernas desfallecer y pronto tengo que apoyarme en la pared. Solo puedo sentir que las imágenes se repiten en mi mente.

FLASHBACK

Nanoha estaba en una misión, o eso pensaba yo. Yo caminaba aquella mañana por las aceras de Mid-childa, calentando un poco para mi entrenamiento matutino. Caminaba alegremente pues eran alrededor de la 6:15 a.m. y podía ver cada rincón del parque por el que pasaba. Muy pronto me encontré acelerando el paso, sin dejar de disfrutar el paisaje, corrí y corrí. Llegue al centro del parque un poco aislado y cubierto por frondosos arboles, pero que aún permitían acceso a la vista.

Me detuve en seco con las imágenes que veía. Me invadio la confusión, después pase a la rabia e ira y por ultimo al dolor. No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veian, Nanoha mi esposa estaba apoyada contra un árbol. Pero lo que mas me impresiono fue ver dos brazos alrededor de su cabeza, apoyados en el tronco del árbol, una pierna metida en medio de las de ella. Ligeros gemidos escapando de su boca para luego ser acallados por unos labios que no eran los mios. No puede ser! me dije mentalmente, esto no puede estar pasando. Pasados unos minutos Sali de mi shock emocional y me di una patada mental por no actuar antes.

Me acerque y golpeé lo más fuerte que pude a aquella figura que hasta este momento no había detallado por mi mirada fija en Nanoha y sus movimientos. Nanoha abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró. Burdeos se encontraron con zafiros, sabia que en sus ojos se encontraban reflejados asombro y mucho pero mucho miedo.

Aquella figura se levantó del suelo tapándose la cara por el fuerte golpe que le propine pero ahí fue cuando pude ver, su cabello rubio largo pero no tan largo como el mio recogido con una cinta color verde, cuando se destapo la cara no me quedaron dudas al ver los ojos verdes y sus gafas de niño nerd que descansaban en unos de sus bolsillos, segui bajando mi mirada y vi su camisa algo desajustada y arrugada, cuando baje a su pantalón note un bulto que se hacia en su entrepierna. Con toda mi ira me lance sobre él para propinarle certeros golpes que lo dejarían marcado por varios días. Pero eso no era suficiente para mi, necesitaba desahogarme y hacerlo pagar por haber hecho lo estaba haciendo a Nanoha y también hacerlo pagar por haber traicionado la amistad y confianza que le dí. Le propine una patada de goleador en todo su miembro lo cual lo dejo casi sin aliento y sin ganas de gritar( lo cual no se si pòdria pues me encargue de que su cara y boca estuvieran inservibles por un tiempo) , al ver ahí tirado a Yunno Scrya me hacia preguntarme muchas cosas pero la voz de Nanoha me saco de mi trance

-Fate-chan no es lo que parece-demasiado sinismo pensé, al tiempo que ella intentaba acercarse a mi- mira, esto…

-Note me acerques-retrocediendo- no quiero que te acerque- me permití dejar salir salir unas cuantas lagrimas que demostraran un poco mas el dolor en mis palabras- No…

-Fate-chan por favor perdóname- sollozando y con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor perdóname es solo que me deje llevar..

- Te dejaste llevar – repetí- ¡¿TE DEJASTE LLEVAR?!- le grite- ¡¿SABES LO QUE IMPLICÓ ESE ''ME DEJE LLEVAR?!''- le dije gritando y agarrándola fuertemente de los brasos y sacudiéndola un poco, ella solo cerro lo ojos-

-No le hagas daño a Nanoha-chan-dijo levantándose el hurón, ese tono protector y como dijo el nombre de Nanoha me enfurecieron más, gire rápidamente mi cuerpo soltando bruscamente a Nanoha y propinándole una patada en el mandibula del Hurón desgraciado y este calló al suelo-

Nanoha llego rápidamente a intentar levatar a yunno del suelo lo cual le fue imposible ya que lo deje inconsiente. Me acerque hacia ella y la mire con ira. Ella solo se levanto y me percate de que hiba a decir algo pero se lo interrumpí

-No hace falta que digas nada, tus acciones hablan por ti misma, la verdad no sé en que momento deje de ser suficiente para ti, y mucho menos deje de saber en que momento dejaste de amarme- fui interrumpida.

-YO NUNCA HE DEJADO DE AMARTE!- dijo elevando la voz- Es-es es solo que tu casi siempre sales a misiones y me dejas sola con Vivio y Yuuno-kun estaba ahí como mi amigo y..-Ahora era yo quien la interrumpia.

-ENTONCES AHORA LE HECHAS LA CULPA A MI AUSENCIA?!, SABES MUY BIEN QUE SOLO LO HAGO PARA QUE A TI Y A VIVIO NO LES FALTE NADA Y PARA PODERTE COMPRAR LOS CAROS VESTIDOS QUE COMPRAS, LAS CARAS CENAS QUE HACES Y SOBRE TODO PARA TODOS TUS ANTOJOS-dije todo esto alzando la voz y con mucha ira.

-YO NUNCA TE PEDÍ TODO ESO!, SIEMPRE LO HACIA PORQUE ASÍ PODÍA PASAR MÁS TIEMPO CON TIGO!- dijo esto con lagrima brotando de sus zafiros, lo cual me lleno de gran tristeza no solo por su comentario sino porque sabia que en el fondo ella tenia razón.

-Entonces no hay nada mas que decir Nanoha, quédate con yunno porque él si te puede dar el tiempo que yo lamento no haberte dado y por eso espero que seas feliz- dije esto con genuina tristeza- pero sabes…yo me quedare con Vivio porque no creo que yunno le pueda pagar todos sus gastos y antojos con un salario de un simple bibliotecario- le dije con rabia y despresio

- pues aunque lo vea poco señora almirante de la TSAB, ese salario y el mio de intructora nos servirá para vivir y mantener a Vivio, vamos a ver que decide el juez, dejar a una niña al cuidado de una mujer soltera que además le gustan la chicas o dejar que viva con una familia normal y tenga lo esencial- tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió

-lo ultimo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa la verdad pensaba que esto se podía solucionar pero veo que ella ya se hizo los planes desde hace tiempo- Nanoha…-Lagrimas salieron cual manantial después de lluvia- que no se te olvide que a ti también te gustan las chicas-dije como tratando de recordárselo- y además sabes que aquí en Mid-childa no hay discriminación- le dije dolida me espere de todo menos eso me hizo recordar cuando mi madre me rechazo por Alicia- esta bien ya veremos que decide el juez mientras... no volveras a verme…espera el acta de divorcio-finalice y Sali corriendo, pero como sabia que Nanoha venia corriendo detrás de mí hable a Bardiche

-Bardiche

-Yes, sir

-activa mi Barrier Jacket

-Yes, Sir

Me eleve lo más rápido que pude

-Bardiche, Sonic Move

-Yes, Sir.

-Bardiche llevame a la oficina de la almirande Hayate

-I will, Sir.

Para ese entonces ya la TSAB se había expandido y había mas de 1 almirante. llegue lo mas rápido que pude donde Hayate y pedí a bardiche que bloqueara cualquier tipo de comunicación. Llegue a la oficina de Hayate donde Rein me miro extrañada y a punto de decir algo pero no pudo porque entre de golpe en la oficina de Hayate, la cual estaba sentada viendo unos papeles en su escritorio pero cuando me vio entrar rápidamente se levanto y fue a mi encuentro con los brazos abiertos (no se si fue su sentido de intuición o las lagrimas y el semblante de mi cara, creo que fue su intuición).

-Fate-chan dime, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué tienes?- dijo con preocupación, sentándonos a ambas en el sofá de su oficina. Que consistía en un amplio escritorio de madera de cahoba, con una silla giratoria muy grande y en el frente dos sillas no tan grandes como la otra pero cómodas. Dos sillones en formas de L que juntos daban un gran Sofá y alfombras ,con grandes cuadros y esculturas que le encantaban a Hayate.

-Nanoha…Nanoha…Nanoha…Ella-Ella- le dije al borde del llanto y luchando para articular unas palabras

-¡¿QUE PASA FATE-CHAN?!, ¡¿LE PASO ALGO A NANOHA-CHAN?!-dijo entre preocupada, exaltada y asustada.

-NO!- me apresure a responderle- el-ella me estaba siendo infiel con yunno-dije rompiendo en llanto y aferrándome a su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo buscando algo de compañía-ella…los encontré en el acto…-le dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello-

-Fate..chan- no supo que decir, creo que si no me hubiera visto en esta situación pensaría que le estaba jugando una broma pesada- n-no lo pue-puedo creer-

-Yo tampoco lo hubiera creido hasta que lo ví-le dije alzando la vista hasta sus ojos que reflejaban desconcierto- yo los vi ellos se estaban besando y ese maldito Huron estaba…él estaba- no pude terminar porque rompí en llanto

-Ya ya Fate-chan, no necesito que me cuentes para creerte- me acaricio el cabello con la palma de su mano en un gesto lleno de cariño y apoyo- pero ¿los enfrentaste? O ¿viniste aquí corriendo como una loca?

- Claro que los enfrente- le dije separándome de ella- y le deje un pequeño recuerdo al Hurón-le dije en un tono de voz que nunca pensé que tendría que utilizar, y veo que causo el efecto deseado porque Hayate se quedo estática mirándome- y con Nanoha estuve hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de divorcio-le dije finalizando con tristeza lo cual no paso desapercibido para Hayate porque enseguida me envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo que necesitaba mucho.

-Fate-chan…pero ¿no crees que fueron un poco apresuradas en tomar esa decisión?...¿no crees que podrían arreglar las cosas?...ya sabes, por Vivio- dijo esto Ultimo con un poco de pena y algo de…Miedo?

-Hayate si hubieras visto la convicción que contenían sus palabras al momento de hablarme del futuro que tendrían y hasta dijo que el juez le daría la custodia de Vivio a ella porque ella mantenía una relación convencional en comparación con la mía-dije esto con mucho dolor y rabia.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA A NANOHA?!- dijo muy ofendida y levantándose de golpe del sofá- ¡¿Qué ACASO A ELLA NO LE GUSTAN LA CHICAS TAMBIÉN?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS TUVO EL DESCARO DE DECIR ESO?!-me sentí muy bien en al menos tener una persona que esta de mi lado.

- ESO MISMO LE DIJE YO!- le dije al momento en que me levantaba del sofá- gracias Hayate por ser mi amiga-le dije y la abrace fuerte ella me correspondió al abrazo de inmediato.

-fate-chan...Etto..p-pues...v-veras- me dijo separándose un poco sobándose la mejilla- t-tu y yo siempre hemos sido buenas amigas y me gustaría pedirte que...

* * *

Bueno espero sus reviews y cualquier recomendación es bienvenida!

Bay bay, Besos 33


End file.
